


the other Birdmen

by fantasy92



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy92/pseuds/fantasy92
Summary: What if there was another Birdmen ? Before Sou Takayama saved the others he saved a girl, Mia Tachibana. What is her story ? And what she will do with her wings ?





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story here, I also have updated this on another site so no one have steal this story.

In an old house a girl with long black hair was laying on the floor her face, body were full of bruises, she was losing her life, little by little.

She looked out of her window and looked at the black sky

'....i'm at my end ? It's not right.....what did I do to deserve all of this ? I want to live!! I want to change!! I don't want to die!!! ' she thought with all of her. 

She was to give up when she heard something 

THUMP

THUMP 

THUMP

She looked out of her window and saw a figure flying towards her house 

' a bird ?' she thought, but when the figure was in front of her window she could clary see a human figure with two black wings.

The figure, after he opened her window, entered in her room. He , because the person was a male , looked at her and said 

" Do you wanna live or do you wanna die ?" he extended a hand towards her.

She looked at him and said with a broken voice

" I....i wanna live!!!" and with all the strength she had she grabbed his hand.


	2. i'm not flying!! i'm falling!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I....i wanna live!!!" and with all the strength she had she grabbed his hand and then everything went black.

From that moment a month have passed and Mia Tachibana was at the terrace of her new home, yes a new home. 

After the meeting of that strange boy, Mia regain conscience in a hospital room with medic and nurses all worried about her. When she asked what happened the nurses told her that someone called the police and they found her all beaten up and brought her in the hospital and her father was arrested. 

Now she lived alone in an apartment, now the question is why was her on the terrace of her new home at night ? Well because her savior was coming or so she thought.

Thump

Thump

Thump

She looked up and saw him, with his black wings and he landed with grace, she looked at him, his face was hidden by a dark helmet . Mia looked at him and said 

<< thank you for coming, I didn't expect you to come in all honesty >>

<>you have called me for a lot of time…>>

he said

<< eh ? How….how did you know that >> Mia asked

<< since you wake up i have heard you were calling for me…….>>

<< you.....you saved me right ? A...and you did something else to me right ? Today while I was thinking about my d....that monster two wings came out of my back!!! And when they disappear i look at my back and now i have sort of mark that resemble a pair of wings! What I'm now ? I'm no longer human right ?>> Mia said while some tears escape from her eyes.

<> you are a birdman like me....you need to fly soon or something bad will happen to you<>

<< something bad ? What are you talking about ? And fly ?>> Mia would have asked more but then he walked near her and without any explanation he took her hand.

In that instant she felt like electricity ran in her whole body and on her back were the mark of wings was felt hot and pulse .

When she felt the electricity have left her body Mia opened her eyes and couldn't believe her eyes, her clothes were all ripped and on the floor and she was covered in what seems a black body suit, and on her back was a pair of black wings.

<< what the ? How did you do that ? >> Mia asked the birman, he didn't respond instantly he grabbed her hand again and brought her towards the end of the terrace and said 

<< you need to fly>> and without any other explanation the birdman pushed Mia towards the void and suddenly Mia screamed

<< AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! I'm not flying!!!! I'm falling!!!>>


	3. and now what ?  We wait patiently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> << you need to fly>> and without any other explanation the birdman pushed Mia towards the void and suddenly Mia screamed  
> << AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! I'm not flying!!!! I'm falling!!!>>

After her first flying experience that nearly killed her ,fortunately the birdman saved her (again) a few months have passed.

In the time Mia have met the Birdman, they began to know each other, and now Mia know his identity and discovered that they were in the same middle school, even their classrooms was the same.

Also in this months Mia learned to fly, not for hours but still she loved to be free and fly in the sky. 

That day began like any other but when Mia entered in her classroom she noticed something

" oh come on! Why can't he be in class for a minute ? fortunately, I know were to find that sky lover" she thought. 

She put her things on her desk and left the classroom, when she was in the hallway and no one looked at her she climbed a tree and reached the rooftop and found him. 

A boy with dark hair was facing the other way and so didn't see her coming.

<< Sou!! I know you love to be here, but please come to the classroom sometimes.....what are you smirking at ? Did something good happened to you ? >> Mia asked, the boy , Sou , turned around and looked at her and said 

<< not yet, but I believe something will happen today. Mia come to fly with me today >>

<< eh ? Sure....but something will happen eh ? Now, i'm curious. In the main time come back to class! You sky lover!!>> and so she grabbed him and brought him back to the classroom

TIME SKIP 

It was an hour after school ended and two black figure were flying high in the sky, Mia really loved to fly it felt like she could go anywhere with her wings. A black mask covered half of their faces 

Sou looked at her ans said

<< it's seems you have improved your flying >>

<< of course, it was that or being toss from the rooftops every time and nearly dying....>> Mia was about to say more when they heard it, that signal, that voice, the voice of someone nearly dying. 

Without say anything the two birdmen start flying towards the source of the signal and found themselves in front of a bus incident, Sou and Mia landed with grace and looked at the inside of the bus and found four teenagers, one girl and three boys. The three boys seems familiar to Mia but she couldn't remember where she have meets them.

Sou looked at them and said 

<< do you want to live or die >> and all of them said they wanted to live, and Sou changed them too while Mia called ambulances, police and all the authorities.

After they hear the sirens the two birdmen started flying again, Mia looked at Sou and said 

<< after all you were right, something happened in the end. I only have a question, what are we gonna do now ?>>

<< now ? We only wait, soon they will call us, like you have done in the past>> Sou said while smiling at her.


	4. finally!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> << after all you were right, something happened in the end. I only have a question, what are we gonna do now ?>>
> 
> << now ? We only wait, soon they will call us, like you have done in the past>> Sou said while smiling at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!!

The waiting was killing her, why couldn't the four people they saved calling them soon. After all three of them went to the same school as her, one of them was in the same class as her and Sou. Mia discovered that the boy's name was Karasuma Eishi.

So for not go to crazy land , Mia decided to be useful and that morning she decided to make copy of her notes of the lessons Karasuma-kum missed while he was in the hospital.

So when Sou entered in the classroom, for once in time, he noticed how concentrate Mia was on her work, so he went near her and said

<< what are you doing ? Notes ? >>

<< Don't worry, they aren't for you. I have already given yours yesterday. It's for the guy that it's in our class. I hope, i can give them to him soon >>

<< soon then>>

<< eh ? >>

<< i saw him, when he entered in the school>> Sou said. 

And like he was called Karasuma-kun entered in the classroom ans sat on in chair without looking at any other students. And immediately the others student began chatting with each other while sometimes looking at him

Sou smirked and went near him, Mia behind Sou.

Sou put a hand on the boy's shoulder to catch his attention and asked 

<< are you fine ? >>

<< eh..ah...yes, thank you>>

<< good >> Sou said.

Mia decided to make her presence know

<< Karasuma-kun.....here for you >> and she passed him a notebook

<< eh ?>> the boy, Karasuma said looking at her,

<< they are the notes of the lesson you have missed, don't worry they are copy's so you can have them all you want>> Mia said with a smile and went back to her seat with Sou.

TIME SKIP

That night Mia was reading a book in her bed, when she felt it, a shivering on her back. A pull, like someone was calling her,

" it's them!! It was time!! I can't wait to meet them face to face!!" Mia thought.

And without thinking she found herself flying towards the place where someone was calling for her.

Unfortunately before she could reached them, someone grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Sou was here and smiled at her

<< you can't go>>

<< why ? You told me,we had to wait until they called us and they are calling us!!>>

<< yes, but not all of them want us here. One of them doesn't want us to respond their call. So come on>> and so she guided her back to her room.

After Mia put on her pajamas she looked at him and said

<< you won't leave me alone right ? Your spares clothes are in the same place like the other time>> Sou nodded at went to grab his clothes and went to change in the bathroom. 

When he came back Mia was sleeping, so he take out the sleeping bag that Mia brought for him and he fall sleep on the floor next to Mia's bed.

TIME SKIP THE NEXT MORNING

The next morning Sou and Mia were near the school gates when they hear someone calling them 

<> Takeyama!! Tachibana!! There is something I need to to talk about with you two>>Karasuma said to them,Mia noticed that behind corner there was the others two boys and the other girl.

Sou smirked and said 

<< yesterday you were calling us out right ? >>, Karasuma looked shocked

Sou continued to talk

<< Today, 5 o' clock at tengu bridge >> .

Mia waved her hand to them, ans followed Sou in the school, she looked at him and said 

<< Finally!! I can't wait!!>> she smiled for the rest of the day.


	5. Nice wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> << yesterday you were calling us out right ? >>, Karasuma looked shocked  
> Sou continued to talk  
> << Today, 5 o' clock at tengu bridge >> .  
> Mia waved her hand to them, ans followed Sou in the school, she looked at him and said  
> << Finally!! I can't wait!!>> she smiled for the rest of the day.

Mia was running late for their meeting, you wondered why she was late ? That's because one of her teacher asked to talk to her after the end of the school. Since she was late she decided to make a stop to store to buy something.

" I need to speed up! I felt it!! One of those things appeared....but I think Sou have already take care of it...but I'm worried for the other" Mia thought.

Fortunately she arrived to the building that Sou mentioned to her, she entered and saw the girl of the group sitting outside while listening a conversation on her phone.

Mia approached her and said

<< hello....why are you waiting outside of the building ? >>

<< eh ? Ah! You....you are the other birdmen right ? I'm Umino Tsubame! Nice to meet you!!>> the girl said while shaking Mia's hand .

<< I'm Mia Tachibana, it's nice to meet you too, so why are we outside and not inside the building ?>>

<< well.....because.....the boys are inside....and well...>> Tsunami say while blushing.

<< oh ? Oh! Don't worry I understand.....ah! I think they are done>> Mia said with a smile, Mia noticed the confusion on Tsubame face and said << if you concentrate enough on your ears you will be able to listen to different things even if they are a lot distance from you>>.

Tsuba listened to her phone and confirmed what Mia said. They entered in the building, they saw the four boys in their birdmen form. Eishi and the other two looked at Mia when Eishi shouted 

<>Why are you so late ????!!!>>.

<< sorry, but I was held back in school. And on the way here I stopped to a store to buy something useful for me and Tsubame >>. 

The others looked at her with confusion, even Sou. Mia looked at them and from her school bag she took out a tent and said

<< you surely don't expect that two girl will strip in front of four teenager boys>> , with the help of Tsubame and Sou the tent was set.

Mia decided to go first, she stripped and with concentration she was in her birdmen form. When was Tsubame turn Mia approached the three boys and said

<< well I think introduction are in order I'm Mia Tachibana, Katasuma Eishi I already know him but you two ?>>

The tall and bald boy said with enthusiasm

<< i'm Kamoda Mikisada!>>

The other boy that resemble a prince said

<< I'm Saaigawa Rei, it's a pleasure to meet you >>

<< well, guys I have only a thing to say to you three. Nice wings>>


End file.
